Going Home
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: Bella has finally come home from her boarding school to find her dad a reck after her mom died and her brother and sister not knowing what to do, and on top of that she has found new feelings for her best friend edward, whats a girl to do? give it a go.
1. finaly home

**Going home **

**Chapter one **

Home.

I was finally going home. After 12 mouths at that horrid boarding school for girls I was going home. I was sent to gray month's school for girls after my mother died; I may have acted out a little. But they did have to ship me off.

It was hard to be away from my family at first, I missed my brother and Emmett and my sister Alice, we're triplets and had never been apart for more than a few days, 12 months really took its toll on us. But the person I missed the most was my best friend Edward. We had been inseparable since we first meet in kinder. He was always there for me and never jugged me. God I missed him, he came to visit me once but the fucking nuns told him that no boys were allowed on school grounds so he wrote me letters and sent me emails and photos. It was like I was in prison.

I boarded the plane in Dallas and in only a few hours I would be home. Once I found my seat and put my bag in the over head locker I plopped down and put my head phones in.

I was in and out of sleep for most of the flight, listing to music and watching the in-flight movie.

"please make sure all try table's in the up right passion and fasten all seat belts as we pre-par to land, thank you" a sugar sweet voice rang out through the cabin. I sat up and put my seat belt back on. 'Almost home' I thought.

The plane touched down and I was starting to feel fucking giddy, I would see my big bro and baby sis, and of course my Edward. The little seat belt sing went off and the lady said her thank you line and people started to get up. Even though I want to run off the fucking plain I waited for everyone else to get off so that I didn't get squished. Once everyone was almost off I got up and got my bag down and started to head out of the plain, I smiled at the pilots as I walked off and walked through the sky bridge and into the terminal.

As I walked out I looked around for someone that I knew. Once all the people started to thin out I spotted them, Emmett and Edward were waiting for me. I ran over to them. Emmett put his arms out for me to run to him but I ran straight past him and into Edward's arms. He rapped his arms around me and spun us around, I held on tight to him.

"I missed you so much" I whispered to him.

"I missed you more" he whispered back, I smiled and pulled back. I place a soft friendly peck on his lips like we always did but this time it was different, I felt a spark shot through me, I stepped back and looked at him. He was staring at me the same way, could he have felt it to?

"ok, ok love birds let the big brother get some love to." Emmett whined and pushed Edward out of the way, he grabbed me up into a big bear hug, pushing all of the air out of my lungs, but I didn't mind. It felt like home.

"I missed you so much baby sis and this time no fucking up and getting sent away. We miss you way to much." He told me and set me down.

"Owww, I missed you too big bro and I promises not to mess up again." I laughed and punched him in the arm. Emmett laughed to and grabbed my bag. We head down to lugged pick up and got the rest of my bags.

"So Bells, glad to be away from those nuns? They scared the shit out of me." Edward joked as we walked to Emmett JEEP.

"Hells yes, and out of the stupid uniform." I said and did a little jump to show how happy I was about that fact, Edward and Emmett just laughed at me but I was dead serious.

We got to the JEEP and Emmett unlocked, at the same time both Edward and I yelled 'shot gun' I looked over at him and put on my best puppy dog face.

"Pleas can I sit up front Edward? Please?" I begged with my eyes wide, I knew he would give in, he always did.

"Fine, you can sit up front." He sighed and I jumped up and clapped my hands.

"Thank you Edward." I said and I walked past and kissed him on the cheek smiling. I jumped up into the front seat and put my seat belt on; I only did that if Emmett was driving, just to piss him off.

"OK let's get this show on the road." Emmett said as he got in and started the JEEP and sped off out of the air port parking lot. It was a two hour drive on so put my seat back and closed my eyes, it had been a long ass day and i just wanted to go home and get some sleep. Edward had sat behind me in the JEEP so when I lay back he started to run his hands through my hair in a soothing motion to help me relax. He used to always do this when I couldn't sleep.

I woke to bright lights shining on me, I opened my eyes to see that it was dark outside but the spot lights on the porch were on.

"Were home baby sis, dad left the light on for you." Emmett said in a some what quite voice, I smiled and sat up. Edward jumped out and opened my door for me. As soon as I stepped out of the car I was tackled to the ground by a flash of pink.

"OH MY GOD I'm so happy your home, never ever leave me again." Alice cried as she clung to me. I missed my baby sister and her fashion, growing up we were always together and it was really hard to be away from her.

"I'm happy to be home to Baby sis, glad to know that you missed me." I laughed and push her off of me so that we could get up, once we were up right I rapped my arms around her and held on to her, Emmett 'Awwwed' and rapped his arms around both of us.

"Sibling hug" he cried and squished us, we all laughed at him and went in side.

We all walked inside arm in arm, Edward walked behind us shaking his head. I loved the boy but he was an only child and didn't get the bond that we had. I mean the boy pretty much lived here because his dad was a doctor and his mom was never home, she did something to do with the law, I don't know never asked to be honest

We stopped in the T.V. dad was on his sofa watching some baseball game, he went into a slight depressive state when mom died and still has come out of it, I whish my old dad was back I missed him.

"Hey daddy," I said to try and get his attion, "I'm home." I said and he still didn't look over at us.

"He's been even worse since you've been gone." Alice whispered, I looked over at Emmett and he was just staring at dad. I sighed and pulled them up to my room.

We all walked in and I ran and jumped on my bed, I loved my bed. It was soft and warm and comfy all the time. Edward sat with me on my bed and Alice sat on the floor, Emmett on my desk chair.

"So how bad has he been?" I asked looking around the room; Edward pulled me into his arms, so I knew it was going to be bad.

"Well, that was a good stage down there. One time he started acting like mom was still alive and walked around talking to him self. He hasn't been back to work and once Eddie and I had to lock him in his room so he couldn't see any photos of mom and you. It bad baby sis, really bad." Emmett told me softly and looked down at his hands.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, I could feel the water in my eyes and knew that I was about to cry, but I would wait until I was on my own.

"Well, we turn 18 in a month and I was thinking, it's just an Idea so relax. We were thinking maybe a home were they know how to take care of him?" Emmett told me, or more like asked me. Even though he was the oldest I always made the decisions in the family when dad couldn't. I looked at my big brother and baby sister and knew that it would be best but I couldn't say it yet.

"I'll think about." I told them,

"Let's change the subject, tell us all about your school. What were your friends like?" Alice asked bouncing on her knees.

"Well, there were only girls there so there was no man candy and after a while all that oestrogen can make you go crazy. I had a few friends but I wasn't all that close with them, we hung out at lunch and stuff but there really wasn't all that much to do." I said and Emmett and Edward started to laughed and Alice giggled a little, "The school in it self was big and old and the nuns are a bunch of scary mother fuckers. There was one nice one there Sister Marry; she was pretty cool, let us listen to our i-pods and stuff."

I shrugged and lay my head down on Edward's lap. He ran his fingers through my hair and I smiled up at him. "So what has been going on down here?"

"OH OH OH. Jasper asked me out, we've been together almost two months now" Alice practically shouted at me, I giggled, I always knew that he liked her. Just didn't think that he had the balls to ask her out.

"Me and Rosie are still together and Eddie over here still hasn't gotten laied yet." Emmett laughed and Edward ground, I giggled a little and he looked down at me raising his eye brow at me. I shook my head looked back to Alice.

"Oh yeah Jessica and Lauren told the hole school that you got sent to jail coz you like killed someone, but Rose and I bet their shank asses and they shut the fuck ands told the whole school that they didn't know what the fuck they were talking about." Alice laughed and we all joined in, I would have to go pay those to bitches a little visit over the next three months, closer to school though.

I yawned and Emmett said that I should get some sleep, they all left. Though Edward stayed with me. I got under the covers and I smiled over at him, he came over and got under with me.

"I missed you." He whispered, pulling me into his arms.

"I missed you too" I said and snuggled into his arms.

"good because I need my best friend back" he told me and I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I need you too" I told him.

_Yeah so that's chapter one, no Edward and Bella are not together yet, there just best friends but they will get together soon. Charlie is sick but you have to wait and see for what happens with that. _

_So till next time,_

_Xoxo Mariah _


	2. money trouble

First over all, before we get into chapter two I would like to say thank you to all the people that review, of add my stories to their alerts or me to their author alerts. It really means a lot to someone like me, who only really just started reading over the last two years. So again thank you.

Oh oh New moon comes out here tomorrow night, Yay so excited.

**Chapter two **

**BPOV **

I woke up the next mourning on my own, I hate it when Edward just gets up in the middle of the night and leaves me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I looked over at my clock and It only read 7:43am, DAM I wanted to sleep in.

I sighed and got up out of bed stretching my back out and touching my toes.

"MMMM, love that view in the mourning." I jumped up at the sound of Edwards voice and spun around.

"Shut up, you know you ain't getting any of this" I said as I walked past him slapping him on the butt. He smirked and followed me down the hall to the bathroom, "Sorry babe but this is where I get off," I smirked and walked into the bathroom, leaving him in the hall. I washed up and brushed my teeth and hair, tying my hair up into a messy bun. I walked back to my room and through on some jeans and a T-shirt.

"Hey there Bells" Emmett greeted me as I walked into the kitchen; I looked into the T.V room to see dad already in his chair, watching the same baseball game that he was watching yesterday.

"Mourning Em" I smiled a little at him and sat down in my chair.

"You want something to eat Bells?" He asked opening the cupboard and getting a box of co-co pops out, I nodded not really paying all that much attention to the rest of them, still staring at dad.

"Did he eat?" I asked looking up at Emmett who was putting the cereal ion front of me, he nodded and told me to eat.

After we ate I went in and sat with my dad for a while, he didn't even look away from the T.V. I don't even think that he blinked. I sat there for about an hour thinking about how if I hadn't been such a right little bitch he wouldn't be like this, this was my entire fault. I got up and kissed him on the forehead and walked into the sitting room where everyone else was.

I sat down on Edward and up my head back on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I rubbed my arms in a soothing motion. I smiled and snuggled in closer. Edward was always my rock, he made it better.

"Don't worry sis, he's going to get better." Emmett told me from the other side of the room, where he and Rose were sitting.

"No he's not." I whispered more to my self them any of them, I didn't think that they would here me.

"Yeah, well whose fault is that, huh? Who went out and got drunk every other night, got caught smoking dope on school grounds? Spray painted the school GYM? Huh? Maybe if you had of been here more after mom died he wouldn't be like this, maybe if had of thought about anyone but yourself for two minutes you would have seen what was happening to him." Emmett yelled, it scared me a little. I knew that he was right, but hearing him say it like that really made it hurt, made it hit home. I felt the tire as it ran down my cheek before I could hold them back.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I was hurting too, I lost her to. It was just how I was dealing. Ok?" I cried before I ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door and jumping on my bed.

I felt my bed moved and looked over my shoulder to see Alice sitting on the end of my bed. I turned back around and put my head back in my pillow.

"He didn't mean it; it just needs to cool off a little. It's been hard for him. He had to get two jobs and still go to school. Grandma and grandpa can't pay for us for ever, we can't afford to put dad in the home, I looked. Bells what are we going to do? I want my dad back, and my mom." Alice started to cry; I sat up and pulled her next to me. We put our arms around each other and cried.

What in the world was I going to do? We had no money, only what Emmett was getting and some money from our grandparents but how could the three of us live on that and still have money to take care of dad? School started up again in three months so I could get a summer job. Maybe I could do night school and get a full timer job?

Somewhere in all the crying and me thinking of ways for us to have enough money Alice and feel asleep. I woke up and Alice was gone and I was alone in my bed. I walked down stairs to find Emmett and Alice in the kitchen talking.

"Hey" I said quietly, Emmett and Alice looked up, they both smiled small smiles at me. I smiled back at them and sat down with them. "Bells, I'm sorry that I went off at you like that. It's not your fault; you were allowed to grieve however you wanted. I did." I smiled at him.

"It's fine Em, what are you guys talking about?" I asked, they looked at each other and pushed a stack of papers in front of me. I looked through and found that they were for a home that specialized in people going into depressive states like what dad was in. I sighed and looked up at them.

"I was thinking that maybe I could get a job, it's not fare that Emmett has to have two and still go to school and go to football practices." I told them.

"Yeah you getting a holiday job would be help out a lot. This place coast a lot, even with the grams help." Emmett said.

"No Emmett, not just for the holidays. I was thinking that maybe I could get a full time job and do night school or maybe go back once we have enough money saved up." I said, looking down at my hands.

"NO, you are not dropping out of school. Mom and dad would not want that, if all three of us get a part time job we should be ok, we get money from our trust funds when we turn 18 and grams, left us some money in here will. It will be ok; I can see Luke needs some more help down at the store and try get one of you a job. And I know that there are jobs open at the mall." He started to mumble to himself so I got up and walked into see dad.

I sat down in front of him, he looked so old now. Not 44 but 144, I didn't like seeing him like this.

"It will be ok daddy, me and Emmett and Alice will figure it out. We'll make you better." I whispered and leaned my head down on his knee. I felt something move my hair and looked up, my put his hand on my head and stroked my hair back I smiled and snuggled into his knee.

**CPOV**

Renee, Renee, Renee, Bella, Isabella. My girls both gone. I watched the game again as I was think about how I would never see the love of my life again. I could here my kids talking about money and school.

Renee, Renee, Renee, Renee, Renee, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Alice, Alice, Alice.

All my girls, why did god have to give Renee that evil disease and take her from me? She never did anything wrong, she was a good mother and a good person.

I felt something on my knee and put my hand out on it, it was one of my kids I just didn't know which one, I couldn't look down, they all looked like Renee. I stroked their hair back and felt them sigh; I had to put them out of the misery and my self out of it.

I wanted to see Renee again, I had to see her, tonight.

_**OH MY GOD what will Charlie do? **_

_**Sorry but you have to wait and see. **_

_**FYI this will be a very sad story for the next few chapters, just to worn you. **_

_**But please review and such,**_

_**Xoxo Mariah **_


	3. Charlie

Ok so I'm back and writing again, Yay! So this is chapter three and will be a little sad, but the story won't stay that way, I know what I'm doing :)

**Chapter three.**

**BPOV**

I had spent the better part of the night typing up my new résumé so that I could hand it out tomorrow. Emmett had said that Alice had done her's just before I came home. He brought me up a large mug of coffee and told me not to stay up to late, just like my mom used to, and kissed me on the forehead before heading to bed him self.

It must have been about 2 maybe 3 in the mourning when I heard the thud coming from my dad's room, it echoed through out the house, I ran to my door and reached the door almost off its hinges. From the looks of it Alice and Emmett had done the same thing, we were all hanging out of our doors, after looking at each other we all sprinted down the hall, and instead of opening the door Emmett simply ran threw it.

"Dad?" I called out. I looked at Emmett and we both ran to the bathroom. Yanking the door open we found him lying on the floor.

"Oh god, he's dead isn't he, not again!" Alice screamed, running from the room. I fell to the floor and pressed my index and pointer finger into his pulse point, it was fait but still there.

"He's not dead, Emmett call an Ambulance!" I yelled and turned my dad onto his left side so that he wouldn't swallow his own tong, good thing they made us take first aide at Gray Month's.

Emmett had run back into the room panting, holding the cordless phone.

"Their on the way" he panted out.

"OK, can you wet that wash cloth for me?" I said and pointed to the sink, we had to keep him cool.

Emmett handed the damp wash cloth to me and I pressed it to the back of his neck, there was a nock on the door and Emmett ran down to let in the paramedics.

"He's in here" I looked up to see the paramedics and they pushed me out of the way and into the hall way.

"What's happening?" Alice asked form down the hall where she knew she wouldn't see anything.

"Alice, call Edward and tell him to call his dad, we will meet him at the hospital." I told her and she nodded, running down the stairs.

"Good idea, she doesn't need to see this." Emmett said.

The next few hours were a blur of flashing lights, loud noises and people asking me questions like, 'what color was he when you found him?' 'What time was it?' 'do you know what he took?' etc.

Edward was waiting for us when we got to the hospital and held me and Alice while we waited for the doctor to come out; anyone to tell us what was happing. Carlisle, Edward's dad couldn't help because he knew the Charlie, so he was pacing with Emmett.

"B, it's going to be ok" Edward kept whispering to me, but he was wrong, I was never going to see my father again, and I knew that. I just had this feeling, I also knew that he didn't kill himself, even if the intention was there, even if he did, I would never believe it.

"SWAN?" I looked up to see the doctor come out, all three of us got up and walked over to where the doctor was standing, I pulled Edward along with me. "Sorry. Family only." The doctor told us when he seen Edward and Carlisle walking with us.

"They are family and I want them with us." I snapped at him, he gulped and nodded. We took seats in his office.

"Just tell us, I don't want any beating around the bush." Emmett was angry, and very tired.

"Well to start, Your father didn't try to kill himself, he suffered from a heart attack, from what the paramedics told me, what you did kept him alive longer." He paused and looked down, "But, I'm sorry there was nothing I could do, we lost him." He looked at us with sympathy poring out of his entire being. Everyone knew that our mother had just pasted away, and now our father.

Alice was the first of us to break down, flinging herself at Emmett; I couldn't hold it in any longer and did the same. The three of us fell to the floor of the doctor's office and cried, holding each other.

After a while I felt Edward put his arms around me and lift me from the floor, he carried me out to the car, but all around me was black, I didn't know where I was, where my siblings were, or what the hell was going, I felt a light buzzing in my head and tried to drown it out.

E&B

I woke up in my bed, the sun was out and Alice and Emmett were on either side of me, I was stuck, and I really had to pee, I slid out from under the blanket and climbed over my sibling limbs. i jumped off the end of the bed and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom.

After doing my business, I walked out of the bathroom and had to go pasted my dads room to go down stairs, I stopped out side his door.

_**Flashback**_

_**Bella age 7**_

I had a bad dream and tip toed into my parent's room, I climbed up on the end of the bed and sat there, watching my parents sleep for a moment, they looked so peaceful.

"Bella?" my mom said, her voice thick with sleep, I moved closer to her and climbed under the blankets in-between them. "What's wrong baby?" she asked, stroking my hair back.

"I had a bad dream." I whispered and snuggled into her chest, it felt safe here.

"OK, your safe now angle, you will always be safe with me and daddy here." She kissed my forehead and lay back down.

I slept peacefully after that, knowing that her words were true. I would always be safe her, in-between the two strongest people in the world.

_**End flashback**_

I felt the tears run down my face at the memory; I would never feel that again, the warmth, the safety.

Why did god have to take two of the most loyal, loving, caring people in the world out of it, why must he punish the good?

I just couldn't understand what they had done, was it me, had I done something wrong and was being punished? Who am I kidding of course it was my fault, just ask my grandparents they'll tell you, they were the ones that sent me away, saying that my dad didn't need to deal with me after the loss of my mother.

"Bella? What are you doing dear? Come down and I'll make you something to eat." Esme was standing at the end of the hall way, I didn't know when she had gotten here, but I was glad she was. I needed someone easel to be strong for a little while.

I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen where Carlisle was sitting, reading the news paper.

"Mourning Bella." He said and tried to smile at me, he had been good friends with my dad, both my parents really, and I knew that this was affecting the two of them, as much as any of us. "How are you feeling?" he asked, I looked at him, I wanted to yell and scream and ask him how he thought I was feeling but didn't, instead I just sat down and shrugged, my temper wouldn't help anyone right now.

"Here you go dear." Esme put a plate in front of me full of food, eggs, bacon, toast, etc.

I didn't really want to eat it, but made the effort to at least pretend like I was, soon after Emmett and Alice made their way down and into the kitchen, we all sat in sighlenss eating or just looking at our food.

"So, I made some calls, and we can have the funeral on Thursday, I can plain the hole thing if you guys would like, I know how you are all filling, I lost both of my parents to, and no matter what anyone says you can grave all you want, anyway you want, and this time, no one is being sent away, I wont stand for it." Esme told us, I knew that she knew what we were felling, she had lost her parents, and she would do right by Charlie.

"Thank you Esme, that would be lovely." I said and stood up, "thank you for the food, but I'm not all that hungry right now." Said and headed up the stairs. I was trying to be as polite as possible so that I could make it to my room before I broke down.

This was going to be the second longest week of my life, the first being the week my mother died.

**Ok so that's all for now, review and I will update soon as possible. **

**Xoxo Mariah **


End file.
